


Butterfly Eyes & Lover`s Spies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Delicate heartbeats quicken their pace with secretions of hormones and lust. Due to this present calamity each inhalation of breath seems strained. Nothing makes sense besides this moment. Now exhale. Welcome to Butterfly Eyes & Lover's Spies, a series of romantic vignettes.





	1. We Super Glued Our Feet To The Ground, Flying Is No Longer An Option

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**IMPORTANT: These are all vignettes, one shots, etc. that obviously don't exceed more than one page. Each chapter is a new, unique vignette. Enjoy.**

  
** We Super Glued Our Feet To The Ground, Flying Is No Longer An Option **

**Chapter song:** Transatlanticism - Death Cab For Cutie

_The atlantic was born today and I'll tell you how...  
The clouds above opened up and let it out._   


It's one of those things. They come and they go, you hold on and you let go. We're flying through time yet we're stuck to the days we've clung to for years. So what if I enjoy the rain and so what if I like dancing in the leaves? Let go, forget about it and if you like me enough maybe you'll twirl with me too. Just grasp my hands and spin me round and round and I promise we'll be okay.

You know, we could make these days become more than just a blur of memories so let's make it special, I dare you... Bite your lip and allow me to take you back to when life was nothing more than a flick of the wrist and magical laughter. 

We're sitting on a wooden swing. It creaks every time we pump our legs and swing back and forth. It speaks through its squeaky complaints; the beautiful voice of an object who's shared so many memories with so many people. And all the while a sun is setting as a moon is rising; a white ball in a light blue sky and an orange circle in a crowd of clouds. I glance at you, you glance at me. My front teeth graze my bottom lip and my eyes dart around searching for something to hold on to; something that I can touch and forever relive this memory over and over again with.

You're watching me out of the corner of your eye, observing my every motion and following the steps as if you were watching your beloved friends pull a prank. The hair on the back of my neck rises in anticipation at what you might say next.

"It's about to rain..." Your lips part and your voice floats majestically through the autumn air. A crimson leaf floats through the wind and lands in between our two legs. We pause. Your gorgeous eyes follow it as it slips off the wood and onto the grass below our feet. "Red leaves remind me of red, fiery hair."

I blush, you grin. You know exactly how to make my freckles dance across my face. We don't speak a word, we can't, we don't know what to say. The trees wave back and forth shaking off an array of colors that are breaking free from their old skin. It's our ocean in a sea of green.

You push the swing so we're constantly moving back and forth. There's no way to stop this ride. We started it and now we must wait until we reach the end.

"Well, what does red remind you of?"

I'm startled by the question, what do I say? I lift my head and stare straight ahead towards the castle and its mountainous backdrop. 

"Red reminds me of passion, of blood, of spilling every thing you lived for. It runs, never stopping, until it's drained you and I - I don't like it. I don't like being vunerable and I don't like feeling like a mistake and I don't want to walk around for the rest of my life with red strands of hair constantly flying in front of my eyes. It's a reminder of everything that I wish I could forget." I look back down at my shoes. Goosebumps run along my body and I shiver as they crawl along my skin. Why am I saying this? I never speak of things like this but why am I starting now? Why; because maybe he'll understand. 

A rain drop falls onto my nose. I blink and stare up at the sky. Light grey clashes with dark grey, and it makes me wonder if the sky is attempting to mirror the way I'm feeling. Another falls onto my cheek and I close my eyes and let my hair down. The drops are heavy, slow and seem almost painful as they fall from the sky.

His eyes are on me again. I turn and face him.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head up to the sky."

With an uneasy glance and a shrug he does so. The splatter of a drop against glass echoes into my ear and my suppressed giggle is released as I watch him frantically wipe the rain off of his glasses. He stops pumping his legs and we slow to a stop. My eyes scan his features, looking for a sign or an explanation but there is none. A warm hand grabs mine and he pulls me off of the swing and underneath the branches of a tall, old oak tree.

"What are we doing? It's raining out!" I exclaim. There’s disappointment etched in between my syllables.

"Exactly."

"But, what? Why? You don't like the rain?" 

"It clouds up my glasses," he explains. 

"Then take them off and put them in your pocket-"

"-But I can't see without them, so that's pointless."

"That could always be a good thing," I counter with a smirk. He grins at my playful expression. "So I'll make you a deal." He nods. "Run in the rain with me and I'll dance with you at the ball this December. I promise." His eyes trail along my face and body as if he’s trying to detect a hint of dishonesty. 

"Deal." He extends his hand and I shake it. I pull him out from underneath the tree and into the rain. 

"I can't see!" he yelps as he wipes his glasses. I giggle shamelessly and twirl in the rain. His shaggy hair slowly becomes sexy and sleek strands of silk that I want to oh-so-desperately run my fingers through but I hold back.

His round rimmed glasses slip from his hands and onto the ground as he yells my name and wraps his arms around my waist, "I can't see! Where are my glasses? Can you see them?"

I open my mouth but nothing intelligent makes its way to my lips. He's holding me and oh my God, we're in the rain and if I could, I'd kiss him...I'd hug him...I-.

"Glasses, please?" he begs. His hands are on my lower back and I slowly slide out of them and grab his spectacles. "Could you put them on? I can't see where they are and I er-you know, don't want to do anything _awkward_."

My face flushes a deep red. "Uh, oh, yes, I will..." By now my breath has successfully caught itself in my lungs and nothing is moving in or out. Oh, I'm starting to get dizzy but I still run my fingers slowly run along his cheekbones and slide his glasses back onto his face. Remembering to take a deep breath as my hands run through the sides of his hair is difficult and I'm losing my concentration, I'm blacking out and I think I'm falling.

His arms are warm, his breath is on my lips and now on my neck. Merlin help me.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly, almost sensually. 

"I, no...lips, cold."

He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls me closer. Our clothes stick to our bodies and our hair is matted down. I shiver under his touch. He holds on tighter.

Our breath is coming in slow and heavy intervals. Can he hear the fluttering of my heart? Oh, how I hope he can.

My feet are drowning in the surrounding mud but we just stand there unaware of anything but each other. The rain is falling in sheets which are making the air look almost grey. The sound could have been deafening but all I can hear is his breath. The leaves are dancing in the wind as we look into each other’s eyes even though his glasses are decorated with rain drops. 

His face moves closer to mine and he parts his lips. I close my eyes. He smells musty with a hint of vanilla. The air smells soft...It’s begging for us to continue.

The tree branches are waving in anticipation. They’re speaking in a language we can’t understand but we both know that we’re the topic of conversation.

The grass is tickling my ankles and our swings are rocking in the wind.

He leans down. His breath is on my lips and mine is on his. My heart’s racing, my mind’s blanking and my vision is getting hazy. Raindrops fall down my face. Our lips, perfect and pink are close...

"Ow, my glasses." He remarks and pulls back as they slide down his nose.

"Here," I offer and take them off and put them in my pocket. He smiles and blinks. Why must this get awkward _now_?

We pause for a second.

"Wow, it’s pouring," He says and I nod as the rain continues to fall heavily upon our heads.

"Look at our clothes. We won’t be dry until next year!" I exclaim. He laughs and runs his fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. I can feel the goosebumps returning and my heart beat quickening.

"It’s worth it though..." He whispers as his hands reconquer my back.

"If you say so..." I mutter and look down at my shoes. He places one hand under my chin and tilts it upward.

"Just don’t think about it anymore, Lily...just let it go..."

"I - _James_ -," I whisper. He puts his forehead against mine. He’s warm as he touches my cheek.

"You always ask me what I’m thinking about after we get into an argument and we’re sitting on opposite ends of the room. Your eyes are alight with an angry passion and mine are staring off into the distance. It may sound corny...and so cliche but my sister used to tell me about her knight in shining armor before she fell asleep and this is what he would do before he swept her off her feet..."

I put my hands around his neck. He hesitates and closes his eyes. His lips cover mine and I’m swept away. The rain begins to lighten and the world feels as if it’s spinning. He tastes distinctly of pumpkin juice and the cinnamon muffin he ate on the way out.

He pulls away and we both take a deep breath. I lick my lips and pull him into a tight embrace. We stand there with our heads against one another.

"Dance with me, James?" I ask softly. For some reason it doesn’t feel right to speak in a higher tone.

"I’d love to." He takes one of my hands and places his other around my waist. We begin to move in small circles. The rain and the leaves provide a soft hum.

"My love must be a kind of blind love," James begins to sing. I can’t help but to smile at his charm. "I can’t see anyone but you and dear, I wonder if you find love an optical illusion too?"

We move back and forth. Oh, I’m melting in his voice.

"Are the stars out tonight? I don’t know if it’s cloudy or bright ‘cause I only have eyes for you, dear."

He sings as he rests his cheek against mine. I never want to let go...never...

And we danced in the rain for an hour. If anyone had seen us they’d probably think we were crazy. "They’re going to catch a cold," they’d whisper or, "I’ve always known they had a thing for each other."

But the sad and crazy truth is, we always have...I just never realized it.

**AN: Thank you Philippa for betaing this for me. You are amazing. :D I would love some feedback on this even if it's negative. It's disheartening to see so many hits on a page but only a few reviews. Oh - Happy Valentine's Day.**


	2. Her Steady Hand

  
** Her Steady Hand **

**Chapter song** : One-Eighty by Summer - Taking Back Sunday

_"Go on just say it,_  
You need me like a bad habit,  
One that leaves you defenseless, dependent, and alone.  
Go on just say it,  
(are you afraid to?)"   


She always had a knack for applying her makeup, so exquisite and sullen. It drove me crazy, always crazy and nothing more than crazy. "You're ridiculous, you know," she'd always whisper to me as I sat on the side of her bed analyzing her fragile movements.

"And why am I ridiculous, Lily?" I'd ask.

"You know the answer," she'd reply with a hint of annoyance in her voice which I always played off as something insignificant but it wasn't, it never was.

"Maybe I don't know the answer," I'd whisper. I never uttered those words in anything higher than a murmur. I wouldn't admit defeat in a higher tone, never. She knew that but she'd press on, further and further until it hurt.

"Or maybe you're just searching for a reason to start an argument," she'd insist. Her voice danced across the room as I imagined the scowl she would give me if she wasn't plucking her eyebrows into a seemingly perfect arch. 

I ran my fingers through my hair. She glanced at me through my reflection in the far right corner of the mirror. She knew I had given up - this was the sure sign.

"James," she'd mutter in exasperation, "Must we always do this?"

"Do what?" I'd ask as I leaned back on my elbows; her bed sheets lay ruffled.

"Talk like this? Argue like this? You know, _this_." 

She always spoke vaguely when she was desperate, no longer in control and at a loss of words. I raised my eyebrows and sat back up. She inhaled sharply; sign number two of her forlorn, her willingness to give in and give up soon.

"I'm only watching you, you know, apply your makeup."

She exhaled and placed her tweezers on to the vanity in front of her as her hands found their way to her legs. She then turned to face me.

"But why, James? Why?" she begged as her fingers fidgeted nervously on her lap as if they were a beached whale desperate for normality.

I shrugged and watched her as she let out another breath of annoyance. She locked her eyes with mine for a few more seconds before turning back to the mirror to continue her work.

I smiled as I watched her for I knew her next move; she worked in a pattern, everyday, just like clockwork. I held my breath and waited and then she started - her arm slowly extended forward as her fingers gingerly grasped the bottle of concealer, just like I guessed. It was labeled ‘Ivory’; ivory, gold, crimson, emerald - she was all of those colors and more but she never knew because she would never let me tell her.

"Don’t flatter me, James, I don’t need it," she’d demand, her eyes twinkling.

"But, Lily — " I’d pester.

"Sh," she’d pucker her lips and then smile as she placed her finger on my lips, "There’s no need for pretty words and compliments. Just - sh."

And it was for that reason, that refusal of flattery, that I drank up everything about her. I knew that I would eventually be able to mutter the compliments she deserved, the words that I used to describe her in my mind. She needed to know.

"James?" she asked as she was spreading concealer over her freckles and under-eye circles, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I smiled at her reflection; she never faltered to ask when I began to reminisce in her presence.

"Nothing?" she replied in astonishment, "I - nevermind." She shook her head as she re-capped the bottle of ivory liquid that she used to hide her imperfections (that only she saw). She reached for the powder next. 

"It’s to smooth and even out the concealer," she once told me, "Want to help?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, you can do it."

"Okay," she replied with a shrug. I would tell her why I refused but she’d demand my silence. ‘There is no need for flattery,’ she’d whisper over and over again.

But there was, there definitely was.

"James," she broke through my thoughts again and I shook my head.

"Yes?"

"I -," she began but faltered as she searched for her next tool, her blush. "Have you seen my blush?"

I smirked, slightly amused as I thought up a retort, something that would make her catch my eye. "Oh, it’s in my room," I explained as if keeping blush in my dorm wasn’t uncommon, "According to Sirius I look quite smashing in it, smashing enough for him to want to snog me in our closet." She glanced up and caught my eye - hers’ dancing with mirth and mine with mischief, all caught in one simple reflection, "But, it’s all a matter of opinion, I tell him, but he still gets all lovey-dovey on me, you know? It’s quite annoying." She laughed and rolled her eyes with an expression that clearly screamed, ‘Boys will be boys’.

"Oh, never mind. I found it," she exclaimed with a grin before she applied it upon her cheekbones. She dropped the blush and spread her fingers over her makeup collection. Next came the eyeliner.

I’ve always been fascinated with this step - the way that she can illuminate her eyes with just a few strokes. It always seemed as if they wanted to escape from their confines but the charcoal lining held them back.

"Don’t poke your eye out," I warned with a grin.

"Well, what happens if I do?" she asked with a laugh.

"That’s an obvious answer," I began, "You would probably die simply because you wouldn’t be able to see me. I know, I know, there’s no need to get that worked up over it. ‘Calm down’, I would tell you as you’d scream, ‘Oh no, I won’t be able to see that lovely boy, James Potter with both eyes ever again! What am I going to do? Help me!’ Then I would take you into my wonderful arms and snog you senseless so you wouldn’t scream anymore because when you scream it’s quite deafening. Did you know that? There really should be some sort of warning that pops out of your mouth before you yell so we all know when to conjure some earplugs — "

"Get to the point, James," she smiled as she examined her work in the mirror.

"Okay, okay. Well, I would take you into my arms and snog you senseless and then _I_ would scream, ‘Yes, a blind Lily! Imagine what I can do!’ But then Sirius would probably come in and interrupt. You know how much he loves it when I wear that blush of yours."

She laughed as she massaged the black lines into her skin, blending them perfectly.

"Are you sure that’s what would happen?" She questioned, glancing at me through the mirror once more. She didn’t like turning around until she completely finished a step.

"Absolutely positive."

"How do you know?"

"I’ve seen it happen before," I stated calmly with an air of confidence. She gasped.

"Have you been courting other woman behind my back?!" She shouted in mock shock as she applied her mascara.

"Maybe!" I yelled with a grin. This is how these episodes always went; from silence to laughter, gloom to elation.

"Well, then," she muttered as she finished touching up, "You are no longer allowed in here."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yes, that’s right." Lily nodded, etching morose into her tone even though her eyes were glistening with bliss, "Get. Out."

I opened my mouth to protest but she turned and grinned while I was left stunned. No more mock breakups, no more bickering. I was going to tell her how I saw her, makeup complete - gorgeous and shining (even with or without her darkened eyes, peachy cheeks and flawless skin).

"Lily," I gasped as I stood up and walked towards her, "You look beau—."

"Sh," she muttered as she placed her finger on my lips, "There is no need for flattery, Mr. Potter."

"But-"

"No, there isn’t. You watch me every morning," she stated calmly. I tried to protest but she shook her head, her green eyes shining fiercely, "Don’t speak, James." I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair as she backed up.

"You’re—," I began as she opened her mouth, "ridiculous."

She just smirked, "No, you’re ridiculous."

"Really, why do you say that?"

"You know the answer to that question," she sighed.

"Maybe I don’t."

"Maybe you’re just trying to start an argument once again."

I just shrugged.

Truth is, maybe I was but I didn't want to stop, not now. Her steady hand was irresistible and that's a fact. It always drew me in and it always would.

"Lily, you’re beautiful," I said quickly causing her face to scrunch up in shock. I watched her approach me but I turned and walked out. "You’re beautiful..." I whispered as I shut the door, "You really are. I just wish you’d listen."

_"She says, live up to your first impression,  
Well, my best side was your worst invention."_

**AN: Thank you Philippa for betaing this. I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well. Reviews would be nice & constructive criticism is welcomed too.**


	3. The Breath Of Attraction

  
**The Breath of Attraction**        

**Chapter song:** 'Here In My Room' by Incubus    

_"This party is old and uninviting;_  
participants all in black and white.  
You enter in full-blown technicolor -  
nothing is the same after tonight..."   


His breath tickled my neck.

"James, I think you're too close," I muttered. "You're crossing the line right now."

I awaited a response, but an audible one was not emitted. Instead he let his breath convey his reply as it danced along my skin, gracing every pore with the exhalation of carbon dioxide. Those molecules embedded themselves in my crevices as if they were a gift, from him to me, which were wrapped delicately in the scientific theory he knew nothing about. As I fought against my will to close my eyes and treasure this moment of intimacy I questioned what this meant, but I couldn't give in, not yet.

"No, James. Please, just let me go," I grumbled, my voice faltering under my feigned displeasure as I wondered why I wasn't completely revolted by his present actions. This is so ridiculous. "What is wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself." But then again, neither was I...

I gasped in surprise and my eyes fluttered as James sharply inhaled. Despite my mental repulsion at the thought of this boy, my body's demands for attention prevailed. The oxygen he just captured, which moments before hovered millimeters from my skin, left a cool prickling sensation in its place as it shot rapidly through my entire body and lingered in my spine. I shivered and bit my lip. As if he could feel my discomfort, though our bodies were not touching and his eyes were closed, he immediately exhaled and warmed the area with another breath.

"James. I - I need to be going now. I have prefect duty. I need to - oh..."

His arms, which had previously remained pressed against the wall on either side of my body, suddenly latched themselves upon my hips.

"This is too much, James. Please relinquish me from your grasp."

Rather then comply to my wishes those hands traveled around my back, now separating my lower body from the frigid stone wall, and clasped together. With a slight groan he moved his lips, which had remained hovering dangerously close to my upper neck, into my hair where I heard him inhale once more. This entire situation seemed too surreal. What was James Potter doing? Why was he exploring my body after he hollered at me all the way from the Quidditch Pitch to the common room because I was "purposely distracting him" during practice when I was simply sitting in the stands writing essays? Hell, I was there first! And then he had the nerve to follow me down these corridors; his incessant, petty insults still echoed in my mind as he spat them moments before I backed into this wall and cursed at the pain reverberating throughout my head.

"Get over yourself already! I am not purposely doing anything to you," I had screamed at him. "Damn it. Why don't you just leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Because you won't leave me the bloody hell alone!"

" _Excuse_ me?"

And that's when he placed either hand beside my shoulders, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. As the seconds passed he became more daring; his lips pressed themselves against my lower neck as one hand released its grasp on my waist and traced my jaw line repeatedly. He gently pulled away, placing his left hand upon my right cheek, and his eyes gazed into mine. And just as I felt myself giving in to this spontaneous gesture of affection he spoke.

"I am not your toy, Lily."

And then he turned away and disappeared down an empty corridor, leaving me alone standing in a shaft of moonlight - which moments before I did not even realize was present - confused, lonely, and unsure. What the hell just happened? Never mind that. What the hell was I feeling? Empathy? Lust? Infatuation? Why did I just let him do that? In a state of absolute confusion I pressed my hand against the nearby window pane, glanced out upon the grounds, and grimaced. I couldn't be thinking this. No, no, no. 

And maybe if I knew that only a corner away James stood in the same exact position, thinking the same exact thing, although he already knew what he was denying, then maybe I wouldn't have felt so overwhelmed or indecisive. Despite everything, James Potter had one goal that night when he initiated this advance, which years later he confessed to me, and that was to instill these feelings of passion and adoration, which had tormented him for months, within my heart. And God, did he ever.

**AN. Hm. Well, this is the first fandom piece I have written in well over a year. It's simple, it's short, and it's fast, but I like it.**


	4. A Moonlight Awakening

  
**A Moonlight Awakening**  

**Chapter song:** 'Fever Dream' by Iron  & Wine

_Some days her shape in the doorway will speak to me;_  
a bird’s wing on the window.  
Sometimes I’ll hear her when she’s sleeping,  
her fever dream a language on her face...   


The warmth of your skin upon mine reminds me I'm still alive and breathing; I am here. To remind me of this I feel you press your arm against my arm, your skin asking mine if I'm still present or if I've wandered to a dark recess of my mind. In response I exhale slowly and the molecules that emit from my lips drift past your eyes and spell out, "I am still here with you in this moment. I am alive." I feel you relax against my left side as the message registers, your arm pushing gently into mine. I continue breathing evenly and stare at the evening sky. The stars dot the horizon and it seems as if someone released a million fireflies and instructed them to hover above the Earth's atmosphere and shine eternally. I smile at the prospect. I am so juvenile sometimes.

Blades of grass that have yet to be crushed by our bodies tickle the insides of our arms as a delicate summer breeze sweeps through. I feel you stiffen and I wonder if you're questioning whether to disturb this paradise by asking if I'm cold or to remain where you are. To answer your mental inquiry I lift my hand from the grass and trace 'No' on your forearm. I then see you close your eyes as I lightly sweep my finger across your arm. You look so beautiful in this starlight that I can't help but to admire your boyish elegance, so I do. I start with your lips, which are curved in a blissful smile. They're chapped and raw, probably due to your excessive lip chewing, a habit Sirius incessantly taunts you about. Oh, I can hear him now in this silence ("Jesus, James. I know you're in lust, love, whatever, with Lily, but stop looking like a pining fucking pansy by biting your lip like you're ten years old and just saw a girl's knickers for the first time. And don't you dare pull out that lip balm. If you do I will steal your pot stash and smoke it all for myself and then I will kill your suppli - AH. NO. GET IT _AWAY_ FROM ME, JAMES! GET IT AWAY. _REMUS_ , MAKE JAMES PUT THE LIP BALM AWAY! HE'S MAKING ME GIRLIE.") and I smile, because I know the lip balm is present this evening; it's lying beneath the dark sky of your pocket. 

I continue to trace my fingers along your forearm, creating jagged lines and shapes as I proceed. Your expression doesn't change, but your head tilts in my direction. Your eyes remain closed and at this angle the moonlight reflects off of your glasses in a brilliant array of ivory. Once more a breeze drifts through the field and your hair dances in an entrancing display like beach grass swaying in stormy weather. I wish I could just run my fingers through it, so I remove my hand from your arm to do so, but then you look at me for the first time this entire night and I falter. Abruptly I drop my hand to my side and stare at the stars; our arms are no longer touching. I can feel you still watching me and my heart quickens its pace. I didn't mean to make this first date awkward; I _promised_ I wouldn't make it awkward. Damn, damn, damn, damn.

Now I'm biting my lip and tugging at the grass on the ground; the sound of its death, albeit quite soft, seems deafening in this situation. I continue to do so despite its disruption. Suddenly you place your hand on mine. I stop and release my next emerald victims; my arm falls limp at my side. Your hand follows mine and slowly you slide your rough fingers between the crevices of my smooth, delicate, and petite digits. I stare intently at the night sky not breathing and trying hard to stop thinking. You know I'm slipping into a dark crevice of my mind, so you squeeze my hand and with that you restart my heart and save me from leaving this situation and I breathe. I squeeze back to let you know I am still here in this moment with you; I am alive. So we lay here in this sea of green while bathing in the light of a million distant suns with our hands clasped together and I know that at this very moment, for the first time in a long time, I am here and fully aware.


End file.
